The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance with a circulated-air cooling system, in other words a refrigeration appliance, in whose housing an evaporator region and at least one refrigerated region for holding chilled goods are separated off from one another and the refrigerated region is cooled by cold air supplied from the evaporator region. In particular the invention relates to a refrigeration appliance with a circulated-air cooling system, having at least two refrigerated regions, whose temperatures are regulated independently of each other by the supply of cold air from a common evaporator chamber.
An unpublished German patent application by the applicant discloses such a refrigeration appliance, in which a flap is arranged in a branch of a cold air conduit, which connects the refrigerated regions to the evaporator chamber, said flap being pivotable between two positions respectively blocking a branch of the conduit, to supply one of the two refrigerated regions respectively with cold air in a selective manner.